


Not Half As Fast [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barry is the Flash, Character Death, Conversion, Immortality, Leonard will take care of Barry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, That's a lie, This could have been avoided with sunscreen, Vague Vampire Movie Marathons, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Leonard – a creature of the night, a demon, a monster, an accident of circumstances from an ancient civilization – stared down at Barry and felt some emotion which might have been a return of the sentiment, but did not give him words to share.“Let me save you,” he said instead, which Barry must have misconstrued to mean the same thing judging by the bloody and broken smile that slightly relaxed his agonized expression.





	Not Half As Fast [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/gifts), [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Half As Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215259) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 



> Recorded for a prompt from keeperofseeds for pod-o-ween 2018

**Title:** Not Half As Fast

 **Fandom:** The Flash

**Author:** [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Barry/Len

 **Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 32:54 

**Summary:**

 Leonard – a creature of the night, a demon, a monster, an accident of circumstances from an ancient civilization – stared down at Barry and felt some emotion which might have been a return of the sentiment, but did not give him words to share.  
“Let me save you,” he said instead, which Barry must have misconstrued to mean the same thing judging by the bloody and broken smile that slightly relaxed his agonized expression.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215259)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Not%20Half%20As%20Fast.mp3)


End file.
